With improvement of people's living standard, the washing machine has become one of main household appliances in people's daily life, the washing process of the washing machine mainly includes washing, rinsing and spin-dry stages, in the washing stage, water and detergent flood in the washing machine to wash clothes, after the washing machine enters the rinsing stage, in order to rinse stains and residual detergents, it is necessary to take in more water or perform more rinsing times to rinse the clothes, this will definitely consume a large number of water resources, even if it is a water-saving roller washing machine, in order to clean the clothes, the clothes needs to be rinsed at least twice, and such a process will at least consume more than 30 L of running water. Sometimes, there are fewer stains on the clothes or fewer detergents are dispensed into, the clothes may be clean after twice-rinsing, however, as the user selects 3-times rinsing, it will definitely cause a waste of water resources, for example, generally, during twice-rinsing of a 6 Kg full automatic washing machine, about 100 L of water is basically used. How to save water and electricity while the clothes is cleaned is always one of the focuses of consumers.
So far, a water purification and recycling device used in conjunction with a household washing machine has not yet appeared, even if the so-called washing machine with a water saving function, a water storage tank is generally mounted to a side position of the washing position, and a water pump is used for injecting water and draining water, which generally can inject water once and rinse the clothes three times, to play a role of saving water. However, the water after washing cannot be stored; at the same time, the structure of the washing machine is complicated and large, which is not conductive to transportation, recycling and so on. Due to limitations in the volume, structure, flexibility and other aspects, full play of the original function of the washing machine and the function of the water saving tank is affected. On the basis of the existing washing modes, in order to better save the water resources, many manufacturers have invested a lot of research and development.
The existing washing machine has a circulated water function, which merely plays a role of filtering threads, washing evenly or adding ozone, heavy metal ion sterilization and the like. The amount of water consumed cannot be improved, and the cleaning is not improved at all.
Regarding recycling of the laundry water, upon reference, for example, as disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. 200810072420.5, entitled “water saving device for recycled water of washing machine”, the laundry water is dispensed into a water drum for purification treatment. In the invention, the first-pass laundry water is directly drained away without purification, and the second-pass and third-pass rinse water, after purification treatment, is left for use in next washing.
In the above technology, the “circulated water technology” is used after the rinse water is purified, the technology cannot recycle the first-pass laundry water (rough cleaning water), and the purified water should be left for use in next washing, but cannot be used in the current washing.
Existing flocculation water treatment technology is mostly used in industry with large equipment which requirements are more stringent, especially in water treatment. However, a washing machine for washing clothes only need to deal with detergent and other washing additives, there is no need to spend a lot of money directly shrinking the existing large scale equipment. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a kind of flocculation treatment water equipment which can reduce the cost and can realize the recycling of washing water. In addition, in order to maintain flocculation treatment of water equipment hygiene also need to be cleaned.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is proposed.